


Close to Me

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boys blind to their feelings for the other, close friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Chris and Darren don't realize just how close they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my old second tumblr, but since I deleted that, I thought I should post this here finally.

Mixing the gummy bears in the bowl of ice cream he has as he heads over to where Darren is sitting on the couch, watching as the colorful candies get lost and drowned in the creamy goodness.  Ignoring whoever calls out to him, positive he knows who it is, Chris faces the television and sits right down in Darren's lap even though there is plenty of room on the couch.  He lets out a small chuckle at how well Darren knows him that he just opens up his arms and welcomes him as he keeps his attention on his phone screen.

Sitting back against Darren, feeling him wrap an arm around his waist, and resting his head back on his shoulder, Chris softly sighs as he continues to mix his ice cream out of boredom.

"What's wrong?"  Darren asks him as he opens up one of the many unread emails he has in his inbox.

"Bored," Chris replies with a huff.

The only reason he showed up to Naya's stupid party was because he knew he would see Darren.  It was close to a week since the last time he saw him; he missed him.  When he found out he was going to be here tonight, he dragged his boyfriend--who didn't even want to come--out to the party with him.  The second he saw Darren he ran up to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck after he caught him, and giving him a week overdue kiss.  Since then he has barely left his side.

"It's a party, Chris," Darren laughs.  "How can you be bored?"

"It's a boring party."  Eating a spoonful of ice cream, chewing on a gummy bear he gets, he drops the spoon back in the bowl with a sigh.  "I only came to see you."

"Thanks."  Darren looks at him and grins.

"I mean it.  I missed you.  Stupid work keeps us apart too much."  Chris buries his face in the curve of Darren's neck and breathes in the familiar spicy scent that he always smells of; one he's missed smelling for the past seven days.

"I know," Darren agrees as he forgets his phone and wraps his other arm around Chris, holding him close to his body.  "I missed you too."

"Maybe I can beg Ryan to give us more scenes together?"  Chris suggests as he lifts his head.  "He always listens to me."

"Maybe."  Darren hooks his chin over Chris' shoulder.  "Why are there red and green spots in your ice cream?"

"Gummy bears," Chris answers as he swirls his spoon around in the bowl.  "Want some?"

"Okay."

Gathering a spoonful and turning his body some to make it easier, he brings the spoon up to Darren's mouth, laughing when he accidentally gets some ice cream above his lip before managing to get the spoon in his mouth.  Setting the spoon back in the bowl, he leans forward and licks away the ice cream on Darren's face.  "Mmm, sweet," he says as runs his thumb over where he just licked.

"Good to know.  Can I have a gummy bear?"

"Sure."  Reaching in the bowl and grabbing a red gummy bear, feeling how cold it is between his fingertips, Chris brings it up and holds it to Darren's mouth.  Laughing when he wraps his lips around the two fingers holding the gummy bear, trying force it out of his hold with his tongue, Chris takes pity and lets go.

"Thanks," Darren tells him as he chews.

"You're welcome."  Without thinking, and doing what he normally does, Chris leans forward and gives Darren a small kiss on his lips.

It's a small kiss shared between friends, because that's the kind of friendship they have.  They are closer than most friends; there have been a few instances when people actually thought they were together.  But they were quick to say it's not like that.

So they enjoy being affectionate towards one another in a way that is mostly seen between couples.  But they find nothing wrong with it.  They are comfortable with what they do.  Some people have said it's too crazy and weird and much for them to act like that with each other.  But in the end, they ignore them.  They do what makes them happy.  And if that's being closer than most normal friends are, then so be it.

"I was thinking," Chris says as he lets Darren take the spoon and get some ice cream on his own.

"About?"

"We should go on a double date," he suggests as Darren eats.  "We haven't done that in awhile."

"Yeah, Chris," Darren chuckles, "you bring your boyfriend and I'll bring my imaginary girlfriend.  Have you met her?  She's pretty great."

"Travis has a friend he could set you up with," Chris says.  "Her name is Bailey.  You would really like her."

"Ugh!  I'm not that big on blind dates."

"Come on!  Please."  Chris gives Darren his big puppy dog eyes.

"Is that what you really want?"  Chris enthusiastically nods his head.  "Alright.  You set it up and tell me when."

"Thank you.  Thank you.  Thank you."  Chris places a big kiss to Darren's mouth.

"You're welcome.  By the way, your boyfriend is currently giving me the evil eye."

"Ignore him," Chris replies as he sets the bowl aside and winds both his arms around Darren's neck.  "I'm happy at the moment.  Be happy with me."

"If you insist," Darren says, pretending to be annoyed as he lets out a huff of breath.

"I love you, Darren," Chris whispers as he nuzzles his face in the slope of Darren's neck.  "You're my best friend."

"Ditto."

"Don't say ditto," Chris playfully reprimands him with a small smack to his chest.  "What if I die tomorrow and that was the last thing you said to me?"

"You're right."  Darren buries his nose in Chris' hair.  "Love you, too, Chris.  You're my best friend."

Chris grins as he says, "That's more like it."

~

When he sees him walk onto set a few days later, beyond excited and thrilled to be shooting with him for a few days, Chris runs over to Darren. Knowing he'll catch him, he launches himself into his arms.  Hugging him tight and close, glad to have him here, he never wants to let him go.  He hates not being able to shoot with Darren as much as he once did.

"You're stuck with me for the next few days," he murmurs into Darren's ear.

"There's no other way I would choose to be stuck," Darren softly replies back.  "By the way," he says as Chris pulls away just enough to place a lite peck to his lips, "how'd you swing this?"

"I promised sexual favors to all the writers," Chris jokes as he takes Darren's hand and laces their fingers together.

"Your jaw will be sore," Darren laughs as he wraps an arm around Chris' waist and pulls him back to his body.

Pressing back on Darren, feeling him hook his chin over his shoulder and continue to walk with him, Chris covers the arm he has around him.  "Who said anything about me?"  Looking at Darren, arching an eyebrow, he smirks.  "Make sure you put a pillow under your knees.  Don't want them to hurt after you get finished."

"You think you're so funny."  Darren starts to tickle all along Chris' side, making him squirm and burst out laughing.

Doing his best to get free of Darren, trying to push away from him, Chris finds his attempts fruitless as Darren just holds him tighter.  “Alright.  Alright.  Uncle!  Uncle!  I give.  I give,” he pleads through his laughter.  Sitting down in one of the many chairs in the all too familiar choir room set, Darren lying down across in the chairs next to him, head resting in his lap, Chris starts to aimlessly run his fingers through Darren’s gelled curls.  “How have you been lately?”

“Tired,” Darren replies as he looks up at Chris.  “Trying to do too many things at once.”

“You need a break.”

“I know.  I need a break with a vacation to Hawaii thrown in.”

Staring down into Darren’s tired eyes, hating that he looks so exhausted and worn out, Chris wishes there was something he could do to help his friend.  That’s why bringing up his blind date at the moment makes him feel like crap.  It’s one more thing that Darren doesn’t need to be worrying about.

“I need to talk to you about something,” he says as he comfortingly scratches behind Darren’s ear, smiling when he pushes into to the touch.

“Shoot.”

“It’s about the double slash blind date.”  Chuckling a bit when Darren groans and turns his face into his thigh, Chris shushes him.  “It won’t be that bad.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m backing out of that,” Darren mumbles against his thigh.

“What was that?”

Darren turns his head and gazes up at him with sorry eyes.  “I’m backing out of the date.”

“Why?”  Chris asks.

“I just don’t want to go.  I don’t feel like going on any dates right now.  Please, don’t make me go.”

Staring down at hazel eyes that look up at him and plead with hope, Chris knows there is no way he can refuse Darren when he is looking at him like that.  “I was looking forward to spending some time with you.”

“You’re spending time with me right now,” Darren points out.

“Outside of work,” Chris is quick to add.  “This would have been a perfect opportunity.”

“We’ll think of something,” Darren says to comfort him.  “Now, can I have a kiss?”

“I guess so,” Chris sighs, pretending to hate the suggestion.  Smiling, he leans down and give Darren a soft, tender kiss to his lips.

“You guys are so weird.”  Chris looks up to see Blake walking on to the set in his outfit for the day.  “Are you sure you aren’t lying to us and secretly dating?”

“No.”  Rolling his eyes, Chris lets out an annoyed huff of breath.  “We’re just friends”

“I never was like that with my friends,” Blake comments as he takes a seat in the front row of chairs.  “It’s...strange to see you guys act like that.”

Forgetting about the comment as soon as Blake says it, feeling Darren sit up, Chris watches as the rest of the cast comes on to set and gets ready for a long day ahead of him.  But one made better with having Darren here.

~

“I have an idea.”  Darren runs up to him during their lunch break and says, happy and pleased smile on his face.

“Oh!  What would that be?”  Chris walks with his plate of food to an empty chair nearby, Darren following beside him.

“How about I come over Friday and we have a movie night or something?”  Darren proudly suggests as he casually sits in Chris’ lap after he sits down.

“That’s great.  I could do that.”  Not doing anything when Darren takes half of his sandwich, taking a bite when he holds it up to his mouth, Chris looks over Darren’s shoulder to see his other friends coming over to where Darren and he are.  “Come over at about six.”

“Alright.  Now we have a date.”  Darren grins and bounces some in Chris’ lap.

“Are you two finally dating?”  Chord asks as he takes a seat across from Chris and Darren.

“No,” Darren answers him.  “We just planned a date to see a movie together Friday night.  You know, between friends.”

“Could have fooled me that you two were dating,” Chord comments as he picks up his sandwich.

“Everybody always says that.”  Chris shakes his head as he picks out the slice of tomato in the other half of the sandwich he has.

“Maybe we wouldn’t if you two didn’t act like you did.  All the touching and kissing and sitting in each other’s laps.  Friends don’t do that.”

“Well, we do,” Darren responds as he smiles at Chris.  “We just happen to be really close friends.”

“Yeah,” Chris agrees.

“Whatever,” Chord mumbles.

~

Close to midnight and getting sleepy, Chris stands up off the couch and grabs Darren’s wrist, pulling him up.  Both of them sleepy and grumpy, he heads upstairs to his room after turning off the movie they fell asleep watching.  With Travis gone for the night means he can have Darren sleep with him in his bed for the night, and he is thrilled with that.  It’s not often they get to sleep together in the same bed, but when it does happen, he cherish it more than anything.

“‘m tired,” Darren mumbles as he leans on Chris as they walk up the stairs.

“I know,” Chris replies around a yawn.  “We’re going to my room to sleep.”

Both of them undressing to their boxers and undershirts after going into the room, falling down in the big, comfy bed, Chris presses close to Darren and curls into his body.  Tangling their legs together and burying his face in his chest, feeling Darren wrap an arm under his head and rest it on his hip, he instantly feels himself slowyly drift off to sleep to the sound of Darren’s steady heart beat.

“Love you, Chris,” Darren quietly mumbles.

“Love you, too, Darren,” Chris replies.  “Oh!  Forgot to tell you what Travis told me before he left tonight.”

“What did Travis tell you?”  Darren sleepily asks.

“He said we were more than just two peas in a pod.  He says we are soulmates who have yet to realize it yet.  Said that no two friends act like we do without there being a reason.”  Chris softly chuckles against Darren’s chest, hearing him laugh along with him.  “Crazy.”

“That is crazy,” Darren agrees, yawing big.  “I’m tired.  I’m going to sleep.”

“Me too.”  Getting more comfortable, Chris finds himself asleep within in minutes as Darren holds him close.

It might be strange and weird.  It may always garner looks and surprised reactions from people when they tell them they are just friends, but Chris doesn’t care.  Darren is his best friend.  He is most definitely more than just the other pea in the pod they share.  He is his everything to him in this world.  And if he happens to be closer to him in ways that he isn’t with his other friends, and sometimes his boyfriend, he sees nothing wrong with that.  And if that does happen to be his soulmate, he is fine with that.  Just as long as he has him in his life in some way.

 

 

 


End file.
